


Card Trick

by KCUrquhart



Series: Downtime [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCUrquhart/pseuds/KCUrquhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So did you learn anything useful, growing up in the circus?" Coulson looked across the break room to the junior agent who was speaking to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Trick

"So did you learn anything useful, growing up in the circus?" Coulson looked across the break room to the junior agent who was speaking to Clint.

"You mean beyond the archery and knife throwing and acrobatics?" Clint snarked. The comment was made all the more threatening by the knife he drew from a hidden pocket and started flipping between his fingers. Coulson noted the way the junior agents eyes followed the movement. The heads of a few other people were now turned towards them as well.

"Um, yeah." The junior agents voice was a little higher and weaker.

Another agent came up behind the first, backing him up. "Come on,  _Hawkeye_ , you must have picked up a few less than honest skills, living as a carny."

Coulson groaned internally at the evil smirk that spread across Clint's face. He knew how much Clint hated that word. But even more than that, he hated being doubted.

"Well..." Clint drawled and Coulson had to resist rolling his eyes. "Anyone have a deck of cards?"

"A card trick?" The second agent scoffed even as someone handed a deck over.

Clint only smiled and fanned the cards out with one hand. "Pick a card, any card." Clint used his best showman's voice. The agent rolled his eyes but did as he was told. "Show it to the crowd." He did, it was a three of hearts. "Okay, now put it back."

Once the card was returned to the deck, Clint handed it to the first junior agent. "Shuffle the deck." The agent fumbled the cards slightly as he complied, obviously still slightly flustered at the turn of events. "Okay, now throw them in the air."

"Wh- what?" The junior agent stammered.

"The deck of cards in your hand," Clint spoke slowly, enunciating each sylablle. "Throw them into the air. Make a mess."

The agent looked towards the other man standing next to him. They shrugged to each other before the agent threw the cards. They scattered far and wide.

Coulson would have missed the movement if he hadn't been looking for it. There was a flash of silver and a soft thud. The cards settled to the ground. All except for one. The three of heart was pinned to the far wall, Clint's knife embedded into the center. Every agent in the room gasped.

Clint turned to meet Coulson's eye. He winked and Coulson just shook his head. "I'm not picking that up." He mouthed, knowing by Clint's smirk that he understood. Phil stood and left the room, the sounds of shock and disbelief following him out into the hall.


End file.
